The Pit of Snakes, Love, Protection and Draco
by jbpottermalfoy123
Summary: Resorting. Mpreg. Drarry. I know you love it! Rated M for lang and slight sex. NOTHING GRAPHIC! Sum. inside. Chap.3 done! CREATURE FIC. SLASH. ABUSE. DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ. NO FLAMES. INSIDE BETTER.
1. Welcome to

Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I've disappeared. My muse has not been working. Like at all. She told me that she had to go help Stephanie finish _Midnight Sun._ This is my Resorting Fic. Summary: After defeating Lord Olde-Fear-Me-Argh-I-Got-Defeated-By_A-Damn-Baby/Teen, Harry, 17, lives on his own. He comes back to Hogwarts where he has to be resorted. Dumbledore has decided to do this after-well nobody really knows why, he's just his dumble self. Guess where Harry ends up????

Disclaimer: Am I rich? Nope!! Is Harry in my bed? No!! Do I own Harry Potter?? No, I just improve his life.

Slash!!!! Resorting!!!!!! Maybe a little ANGST!! Guess who betrays him??????

Maybe some MPreg. I haven't decided. Sirius is alive. Everyone is alive. Except Lily, Voldie-Pants, James and ummmm Hagrid!! Yeah him. He's dead. Cause I said so. Ced is alive. Maybe I'll write a Carry. *thinks* Nah. It'll be a Drarry. Cause Mrs. BossyPantsMuse is making me.

Chapter One---Here I Am In the Snake Pit

Right after Zabini, Ally was sorted into RAVENCLAW, the professor we all know and hate, stood up.

"Hello. Welcome to another FABULOUS year at our beloved school. Now, I know your stomachs are ready to be filled with yummy things, I have an announcement. 7th yrs, please stand up!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Every one did.

"Now I have decided you shall all be resorted. McGonalgal, please read the list."

Harry felt his stomach hit the floor. Crap, he knew it. That stupid old man!!!!!!!!!

After the Pavartis had been sorted into their respective houses, a"Potter,Harry" made everyone shut their pie holes bout being hungry(:"Honestly, Ronald, Shut up about your digestive system!!!"). Harry stood up, raised his self to his 5'4.5 Ft an 105 pds. And walked up. The hat was placed upon his head and, with out a by-your-leave, Harry Potter was thrown into the pit of snakes, love, protection, and Draco.

End of Chappie 1.

SE will be updated tmrw or Friday. Love u all. Double Chocolate Chip Cookies to all readers. Reveiwers get lava cake


	2. The Pit

Disclaimer:Not mine, except Shoska, words related, description, and Daniel Smallsy.

The Pit of Snakes, Love, Protection...And Draco

Chapter 2-The Pit

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall fells silent. Absolutely silent as the knowledge that _Harry Potter_, Boy-Who-Lived, Defeater-of-Voldemort, Chosen-One, _Witch Weekly's_-Hottest-Bi-Bachelor-Under-21, Any-Other-Name-For-Harry-With-Hyphens, could be _Slytherin, _makes it way through the house-biased brains of the school.

"I _knew_ it. Ever since it set that snake on me in second year..."

"I knew there was a reason my little Won-Won was fighting with him. Probably told Wonny that he was defecting..."

" How could he! We are getting MARRIED! How could he be EVIL! OH, dear!..."

"I heard he was Lord Voldemort's heir! We will have to do more research, won't we, Chris..."

Only four people were silent besides Harry. Two were smirking, one was panicking-on the inside, and one was gloating on how perfect his plan was falling in to place...

HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM_HPDM

Harry sighed at the muttering, and headed to the front of the Slytherin table. As he started to sit down, a long, languid hand- known as 'potion hands'- grabbed his arm. Harry tried not to moan or groan, or scream in pain. He couldn't squash the hiss though. The owner of the hand filed that away in his memory. Harry looked up at his...grabber. Malfoy stood pale and tall, a good 5'11 to Harry' pitiful 5'4.

"Potter, I know you look like one, but please don't embarrass your new house by sitting with the _second_ years! _Seventh _years sit in the _back." _

The tall blonde had begun to pull the brunet towards the back.

"_Let go_, Malfoy! I can get there by _myself._"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Harry, and quickly strode towards the rest of the seventh years. A space big enough for two people was open between a female sixth year, and Blaise Zabini. Malfoy took the seat next to the sixth year, Forcing Harry to sit next to Zabini, and surrounded by the very people who had despised him for six years.

During Malfoy's Snape-like speech and the pulling of Potter, the Re-sorting was over with everyone, save two-Harry and female Hufflepuff being sorted into Ravenclaw-in their original house.

Dumbledore stood. "Will Harry Potter please see me after dinner? And with that let us eat!"

A/N: Done! Now review! And the person who tells who all 4 of the quotes at the top were from, the next chapter will be dedicated to them. The last one will be a house, not a person. Think, my readers.

Next Chapter will be longer, we will meet new characters, and new creatures, and the new DADA proffessor who you will remember, no he isn't dead! 3 guesses.

Good night,

JBPM


	3. The Feast, Notices, and Crazy LemonSuck

The Pit of Snakes, Love, Protection, and..Draco

Chapter 2-...Of Snakes...

Disclaimer: I don't own. If you don't know who does, you should not be reading this.

"So what do you think the old man wants with you? Harry?"

Harry looked up, startled. "What? I'm sorry."

A blue-green eyed boy was looking at him. He spoke with a slight German-Japanese accent and looked it too. He had dark brown, auburn-tipped, shoulder length hair. His blue eyes had a star burst of green in the middle, and were slightly large and slanted. He was taller, 5'10, and had a slight muscle about him. He was slightly tan, and reminded Harry slightly of an wild cat. Harry searched his mind for the name. He remembered him as the new guy from that weird German school that had moved here after the war. The guy, not the school. Daniel. Daniel Sasaki.

"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe to talk about my new house?"

The taller brunet nodded, and went back to talking to Parkinson, sitting across from Draco. Harry thought it was about DADA, and who the new teacher might be. No new teachers sat at the table, yet Snape opted for potions this year, and Slughorn died in the war. Harry shrugged, and went back to nibbling on his chicken.

"You really should eat more," a voice said next to him. "What?"

Blaise Zabini, the 5'9 Italian heir, looked back at him. "Eat" He made a motion with his hand, raising it to his mouth. " You know, food? You should have more of it."

" I know what food is. I'm not that hungry tonight. I-I had a lot on the train."

Harry didn't know why he was making excuses to the hazel-eyed boy in front of him. Then again, no one had ever paid attention to him in years past. The lion's accepted it as one of his quirks, and the Dursley's... well, they didn't care.

" Potter, please. Lion's might believe that crap, but Slytherins have a bull-shit detector built in from birth."

Malfoy had spoken for the first time since dinner began. The short brunet looked at him.

"We sat across from you, during the train ride over. Remember? You were by yourself and were out like a candle. You didn't get up 'til ten minutes before we arrived, and ran into the bathroom to change."

Harry looked down sheepishly. Blaise, seeing as dinner had been whisked away and dessert was placed now, took Harry's plate and piled it with treacle tart, fruit, cake, whipped cream, chocolate frogs,and a strange brown pudding.

"I want at least three-fourths of this gone."

Harry sighed dejectedly, and picked up his fork. He managed to force down half of the plate of sweets before claiming he was full. Blaise gave him a look, but didn't say anything. Dessert was magicked away and Dumbledore stood up.

" Good evening! Now I am sure you are tired and would like to catch some shut-eye before bed, I will make this short..." He began to ramble about Forbidden Forest, forbidden objects, magical rainbows, the classes, curfew, until...

"Now, our DADA teacher will not get here until tomorrow, but I'm sure many of our older students, will recognize him. I will let him introduce himself in class. Now, off to bed. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Daniel Sasaki, please see me. Good night!"

"Come along, Potter, Sasaki, Draco. Let us see what the lemon-candy-sucker wants tonight."

A/N- Hey guys! I have a few house-cleaning notes-

This will be a creature/abuse/slash story.

Daniel is mine. Sasaki is a Japanese last name. He is German-Japanese. He is a shoska. I invented the character, creature, and race, and description of above. Please, don't take. I really like him. I know I said Smallsy last chap, but I changed it.

Harry is 5'7, 104 pounds. It works better with some of my things here.

CHAPTER IS Dedicated to Voldy-is-Moldy. Check out her stories. She is AWESOME!

See next chap. Draco's view on the last 3.

Kisses!

JBPM


	4. Holy S!

The Pit of Snakes, Protection, Love...and Draco

Chapter 4

"SLYTHERIN!"

Holy. Shit. This can not be happening. Har...POTTER was SUPPOSED to stay in Gryffindor, AWAY from Draco. There he would be safe from Draco, from being forced...

"Draco!"

The cry snapped him from his reverie. He took two calming deep breaths and forced himself to look up casually.

"Yes, Pansy, my dear?"

She pointed towards the head table. Ha..POTTER, was moving to sit with second years. Shit.

"Go get him. We cannot have mixed years in the Welcoming Feast."

Well, shit.

Draco stood up, and walked up to the brunet. As the exchange went on, Draco could not help but notice the verdant green eyes, the milk white skin, that, was lighter than Draco's own. Draco had some pale color, but not white. Rosy,bow lips, and hair that flowed just above his shoulders.

After the announcement, and Pansy's "brilliant" idea, Draco listened to the conversations around him, while trying not to look like it. He almost growled as that Sasaki character talked to HIS Harry...Merlin, he wasn't HIS.

_Yes, he is! He's YOUR MATE! He's RIGHT THERE! Claim him , you moron, CLAIM HIM!_

_NO! I will NOT force him! He has right to choose. _

_You didn't get to choose._

_I was born like this. I was prepared for SEVENTEEN years. He didn't._

_Besides, he will never do it._

_He will never agree if you don't tell him!_

_He'll never agree if I do!_

_You don't know that!_

_Yes I do! He hates me! Has since ever since first year._

_Things change. He was a Gryffindor, but where is he now? Slytherin! You have to room with him. You can't let that Sasaki creature near him!_

All the while Draco was debating with his inner-Born-Vampire, the food conversation was taking place between Blaise and Harry. Draco sighed, and put in his two cents. His Inner-Born-Vampire was ecstatic when his mate ate. His mate was way too thin.

_SHUT UP! _

_No._

_Shut. Up. Stop worrying about him. _

_He is our mate._

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is," Blaise mused. "There are no new people up there..."

" Well, I guess the old man couldn't find anyone to take that cursed job," Pansy said.

Just has Pansy said this, aforementioned old man stood up to give the usual announcements. You know, none of the Weasley Twin's products, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden,yada yada yada, until...

"The new Defense teacher is a little late and as such, he will introduce himself at breakfast, tomorrow."

_Draco._

_Shut up. _

_Draco._

_Shut Up._

_Draco!_

_What?_

_The dirty little bastard is **staring at our mate**._

_I don't care._

Draco struggled not to look up from the table and glare the Shoska.

_Huh-uh. Don't care do ya?_

_Nope._

_Draco, I'm you. I'm your brain. I know when your lying._

_Not lying. I can deal with this. No sex, no marriage,no heir. Yep, I'll be fine. Dying alone, at oh, and Father are young, they can have a new child. _

Har...Potter's elbow kept bumping him. Didn't the lions now how to eat right? Draco sighed (A/n There is a lot of sighing...) and put down his utensils.

"So, what are we doing about rooms this year, Blaise?"

Harry glanced up and looked around the table. "Rooms?'

Blaise grinned at the startled green-eyed teen. "Don't tell the Gryffs, but Slytherin 7th years get a roommate. Let's see. 6 boys. Me and Theo. Dan, you mind sharing with Goyle? Then Harry will share with Dray."

The green-blue eyed boy shrugged. "Sure. Whatever's easiest."

"Great! Then Harry, you and Draco will get the last one, with the single bath. Man, do I feel for you!"

"Umm...yeah. Okay..."

Blaise reached across Harry and poked the blond. " Draco takes at least an hour to get ready. And that's just on his hair. Don't even get me started on his clothes over the weekend."

Grey eyes glared at the Italian. "I'm sorry I like to look nice."

_Don't think about it. Nope. I'm not. La la la. Potions. Snape. Not, anything but, him in the shower. _

Draco gripped his knife.

_It'll be a LONNNG year._

_Not if..._

_Shut UP!_

_(ENTER LINE BREAK HERE!)_

In the throng of people, Draco caught Blaise's elbow. "Blaise, tonight."

Blaise turned around. "Draco, your mate is in your room. Right there. I'm sure he won't care, well a lot, maybe. Draco, you need to tell him."

"No." Came the growl.

Blaise rolled his eyes and gave Draco a look. "Fine. But we will talk. Meet me after your meeting."

_(AND HERE!)_

_A/n: Turns out De Nile aint just in Eygpt, huh? I wonder what their going to do? What is Dumbles going to say? Who's the DADA teacher? Why won't Draco tell? Find next time I post!_

Okay, Daniel-not alot of action. More to come. And don't worry about Shoskas. I'll tell more about them later.

JBPM


End file.
